


Oh boy! It's the teeth.

by orphan_account



Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Fluff, Multi, Smut 18+, Vore, fluff with plot, how do i tag lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mike is ur average joe. hes green, one eyed, and has a normal life.then he meets moke: the two eyed, teeth clinkin' cowboy from the deep south. theres something about oe that makes him interested in the boy. you are an average girl. what happens when worlds collide and the three of yuo meet?dedicated to rubes, partner in crime and the other parent of moke





	Oh boy! It's the teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> rattle rattle bitch

y/n.  
"y/n ur fucgkbing hair ass needs a shave"  
legend had it the first words ur soulmate say to u are tagtooed on ur body part. you foudn urs when u were 11, the black lines formign words like art above ur legft nipple. you laughed then, not lnowing how imlrotant those words actually were.  
u stood in front of the mirror, cryugn. ur mother had just told u one directions ticket had sold out and that u wre adopted. u packed all ur bags w/ the essentials (ass cream, a whole can of tomatoes, the bible) n headed off. u didnt know wherer the fcuk u were going but like the wind would take u where u wanna go. 

mike.  
the west was fucukking cold. mike wiped a frostu tear from his eye (singular) and hid in the tree tops, the leafs flicgiftstiening w frost. it was a beautiful sight, but for the one green man barreling thru down below. mike plcuked an arrow from his asshole n drrw it back w/ his teeth. nobobdy wrngt in his forest. nbofody. 

moke.  
mokw was ready to die to be honest, but he saw the green man in the trees - the man who looked awfully familiar - and spun out his six guns, teeth rattlging ominously. he lclicked his spurs once, twice, three times before aiming a shot into the sky. "cmon snake, let's rattle," he said. the circular green boy looked down w an arrow poised, but the arrow flew far away from moke. moke smiled, showing all of his millions of teeth.  
"see something u liek?"

y/n.  
after 41 days of traveling u made it to the midwest w/ an ample suply of ass cream n tomatoes left. reading verses 69:420 from ur bible, u took the train into the central area. u were ready to begin ur new life. u cehked ur phone for texts and saw only decietful hateful messages from ur mother. 

mom:  
hfoeney ijmm,, ,crygin g pleae s come ho me 

mom:  
u fuckg ingng bitch,,, come home stinky

mom:  
y/n u dumb,,, ,u dum b ass hoe get ur weaek btitch face back here 

mom:  
honengney pls we're out of fuckicng ass cream 

mom:  
whos bopping this bussy tonite ladies?

mom:  
sorry wrong chat

yuo cklsoed ur phone w/ a long sigh and lfooked out the window. ur new home would fbe fine as long as u were awyay from the haters (ur mom). there looksed like there was a disturbance in the forsest that was behind the town, so u jumped out the windpw and nartuo ran all the way. "macklemore didnt die for this" u muttered under ur breath as u ran.  
when u got to the forst,eet, u saw the two most beautiful men u had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> i,mm sss o sorry 
> 
> what will happen next??? tune in next time !!


End file.
